


The Cabin at Lake Calenhad

by MearaRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MearaRutherford/pseuds/MearaRutherford
Summary: Cullen’s good intentions aside the evening had ended with the two of them tangled in each other’s arms out of breath before surrendering to the fade. NSFW





	The Cabin at Lake Calenhad

It was raining hard when they entered the cabin on Lake Calenhad, Cullen lit the fireplace to warm the small building.

“It’s better than a tent” he laughed, “at least it is dryer!”

It wasn’t a very big cabin, but he was right it was better than a tent. It had a small kitchen, a bedroom and a main room with a fireplace that gave a cozy glow to the entire place. Cullen had placed his things in the main room and had put Meara’s in the bedroom, he had repeated how important it was to him that she not misinterpret his intentions for this trip. Meara found his insistence adorable and she reassured him that she hadn’t expected that he had asked her here for any particular purpose.

He had been adamant about the fact that he just wanted to spend some time with her away from Skyhold and wanted to take her away from the dangers she faced on an almost daily basis even if only for a short time. She knew that when she was away he missed her, but the expression on his face when he pressed the coin into her hand told her just how much he worried for her. The idea of him feeling helpless to protect her hadn’t occurred to her, no one had ever wanted to protect her. Meara’s family was nobility which had shielded her from much of the abuse she witnessed at the Circle, but no one had ever specifically stepped up to protect her from anything. She had learned to take care of herself, so she didn’t need anyone, but found she liked the idea of Cullen looking out for her. It wasn’t just that he had been a Templar or that he was built like a fortress wall, he cared for her and wanted to shield her and keep her safe. It made her feelings for him that much clearer, she didn’t just feel affection for him she was head over heels for him.

Sitting by the fireplace sharing a bottle of wine she had snuck out of the tavern before they left, Meara couldn’t help but be drawn to Cullen. She placed her glass down taking his from him and seated herself on his lap, gently running her hand over the scar on his lip and across the stubble on his cheek she kissed him. Cullen returned her kiss and placed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder as she tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. Meara arched her back when his calloused hands ran over the skin on the small of her back and his kisses reached the curve of her breast exposed by her open shirt.

He pulled himself back from her, “This is not why I asked you to come here, I just wanted to have you to myself for a while and take you away from the stress of all that is going on.”

Meara watched the fire dance in his eyes, “I didn’t think you had, but you do have me all to yourself…” Her words trailed off as she ran a hand over his chest and up to his hair pulling him to her and kissing him a bit harder this time.

Pulling back leaving him breathless the taste of her lingering on his lips she leaned into his ear, “Cullen, did it occur to you that maybe I want to be with you tonight?”

Meara had barely gotten the words out before his lips were pressed tight to hers again kissing her feverishly, his arms wrapped around her pulling her down onto him.

Cullen leaned forward moving her off of his lap, raising to his feet he lifted her from the floor in one smooth move kissing her and carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down he ran his hand up her side lifting her shirt over her head, quickly returning his lips to her skin as he kissed her shoulder. He brought his lips down to meet the soft skin, running his tongue over the curve of her breast and gently taking her into his mouth. His stubble on her skin sent shivers down her. 

Meara reached out pulling his shirt over his head feeling his warm skin brush against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as he gently kissed each breast before turning his kisses to her stomach. His hands ran over her hips hooking his thumbs on the waist of her pants pulling them down to place kisses on her thighs and ankles as he removed the access clothing. Cullen kissed every inch of her legs and stomach as he brought himself back up to press his lips against hers. Every part of her lit up with anticipation as he parted her lips with his allowing his tongue to taste her before deepening his kiss. Meara felt him hard against her thigh and raised her hips to slide herself against him.

Pushing her hands against his shoulders Meara led Cullen to a stand tracing the outline of the muscles over his chest and stomach. She untied his pants and placed a soft kiss on his stomach as she lowered his pants to the floor. Cullen’s eyes widened as she relieved him of his shorts and kissed the tip of him.

“Maker’s breath” he managed to sigh as she gently parted her lips and caressed the end of him with her tongue causing his knees to go weak.

Meara leaned back onto the bed motioning for Cullen to join her, watching the light play in his eyes as he brought himself to her.

“Meara,” he stopped just before kissing her again, “are you sure? This really was not my intention I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.” His brow furrowed at the thought of making her feel obliged to anything.

Reaching out to him Meara pulled him to her, kissing him. He was hard and pressed so close against her, she placed one leg to the side of him arched her back slightly and rolled her hips sliding herself up just enough to take the tip of him into her. Pulling him down closer and taking more of him into her she looked him in the eyes.

“Cullen, I have never been more sure of anything.” She ran her fingers up into his hair pulling him down for a kiss, just as her lips brushed his she spoke the words into his mouth as if telling them to his very soul. “I want to be with you.” 

Her words sent a shiver down Cullen, he had wanted to touch her, to kiss her and make her his for so long. But he wanted to take things slow, he was afraid of over stepping or messing up and losing her. Now here she was laying naked in bed with him their bodies tangled, her lips pressed against his telling him that all she wanted was to be with him. His reservations faded as he lowered himself into her gently parting her to bury all of him into her warmth.

Meara’s back arched as Cullen guided himself into her again, he wrapped an arm around the small of her back pulling her closer as she matched his slow rhythm with the roll of her hips.

His kisses turned to gentle nibbles on her neck, his stubble acting like lightening rods on Meara’s skin.

“Blessed Maker that feels amazing” the words dripped from her lips like honey for his soul causing him to push himself into her harder.

Running her hands over his shoulders Meara pulled him to her meeting his lips with hers, he tasted of the sweat on her skin. She licked his lower lip before moving her tongue into his mouth for a full hard kiss.

Cullen was reluctant to sever the connection with her kiss, but he had to breath. The tingle of electricity from her was left hanging on his lips, he wanted more, needed more. Her body rose to meet his, his hand finding the way to her hair he pulled her head back and drank in the scent of her neck as he traced his tongue up a trail to her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat as he slid himself into her as his lips met hers.

Meara could feel his heart pounding in his chest and the heat of his skin against hers sent a wave of excitement through her. Tangling her fingers in his hair she lifted his eyes to meet hers, “More!”

Cullen allowed his eyes to linger on hers as he increased his rhythm, he could feel himself swelling even harder while pushing into her faster. Meara called to him again, “More!” She pushed her shoulders into the bed, lifting her hips to meet his and take him deeper.

Her every movement sent a rush of excitement through his body, driving his desire. As she ran her hands over his shoulders he thrusted himself deeper and she tightened her grip pushing her fingernails into his shoulders. The moans of pleasure escaping her lips encouraging him to plunge himself into her deeper and harder, all of him wanting nothing more than to please her.

Cullen could feel Meara tighten around him, “Oh Blessed Andraste, Cullen!”

The sound of her calling his name as she came for him was almost too much for him to bear, he was so close himself. He tried to push the idea of releasing himself into her to the back of his mind for a few more minutes. Wrapping a strong arm around her wilted body he pulled her back up to him rolling her hips onto him sliding himself deeper, he had to hear her call his name like that one more time. To feel her pull him into her as she tightened around him once more before allowing himself to let go.

Meara gripped his arms tight, she slid herself down the shaft of him bringing him to the core of her. Every part of her tingled and felt like she lit up each time he slipped into her, the sensation was almost too much. Cullen let out a groan of satisfaction as she stiffened her posture and tightened herself around him, he was so hard, and she wanted him to feel the release she had just experienced but she wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Drawing him closer to her chest she whispered in his ear between heavy breaths, “Cullen... oh Maker... I can’t…you need to…”    

Cullen wrapped both arms around her shoulders curling her into him. Sliding down the front of her while he pushed himself deeper, faster, he was so close he wasn’t sure if he could hold off much longer, but he needed to hear her call his name and cum for him just once more.

Her body tightened with pleasure and his name escaped her lips with ease, “Oh Cullen…oh Maker Cullen!” as her hands dug into his back. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. His arms tensed drawing her tight as he spilled into her filling her with him, a growl rumbling through his chest as he came. It was so hot and intense his body shook as he filled her until he could feel his cum run down her backside onto the bed.

He collapsed into the bed next to Meara, gasping for air his heart pounding in his chest. Meara rolled onto her side sliding an arm over him and placing her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of the head, “that was…”

“Nice?” Meara laughed.

“I was thinking wonderful, amazing, unbelievable” having managed to catch his breath, “Thank you.”

“Thank me for what? I think you did most of the work.”

“Thank you, for you.” Meara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Let me finish,” Cullen said rolling on his side and pulling her into a hug. “For a long time, I didn’t think I would have anyone in my life like this, and when you came along I was afraid of moving too quickly and losing you. I have never felt anything like this before.”

“Cullen, I have never wanted anything in my life the way I want to be with you. I love you” Meara kissed him softly.

Cullen pressed his lips to her forehead hugging her tighter, “I love you too.”

Huddled in the middle of the bed feeling her cooling skin pressed against his, Cullen held her in a soft embrace and smiled as he watched her slip into sleep. This had not been his reason for this trip, he had just wanted to give her some space to relax and to have her all to himself. He did get her to himself and now he was determined he was never going to let go.

 


End file.
